User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you comment? Bango Was His Name Oh. ' When Stewie jumps out the window while chasing his "father", it isn't him that you see falling. It looks like a contrstruction worker. In the DVD commentary they joke about slipping in a Mario-like stunt dounle. --Buckimion 08:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Webkinz Mania I think it's time that we block h(er/im). The user has only been contributing to the user's page. The user hasn't made a mainspace contribution in months, if at all--Jack's Posse Fic 16:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) If that's all he pokes his nose into it's all the less I have to stress over. People can fiddle with their user page to their heart's content. --Buckimion 16:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Humor Shift Have you noticed that there have been less cutaways this season, as well as a huge drop in celebrity depictions?--Jack's Posse Fic 17:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) A lot of people have noticed the lack of cutaways on DYA. Now they're debating whether it's an improvement or not. Ditto for Stewie's "regressing" homosexuality. --Buckimion 17:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I almost feel that MacFarlane has shifted his focus to The Cleveland Show and neglecting FG's humor--Jack's Posse Fic 19:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Gandhi's Stand Up Here's proof that it's "Stewie B. Goode" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOYaJpiHUQQ--Jack's Posse Fic 20:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Already read it - just straightened out the line. http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Stewie_Griffin%3A_The_Untold_Story#Scenes_that_were_cut_on_TV --Buckimion 20:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Pics I still need the Costner and Kilmer pics for their articles--Jack's Posse Fic 20:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Any others? Remember, I was flat on my back in the hospital last weekend. --Buckimion 20:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Tiegs for Two I can't wait to see what happens with Brian and Quagmire in this episode with Cheryl Tiegs. --Skywalker80 14:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, I'm not really looking forward to another Quagmire-Brian squabble. And if that is Tiegs in the picture, she doesn't look so hot these days anymore anyways. --Buckimion 14:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Not vandalism My edit to Phineas and Barnaby was not vandalism. I removed that text because it contained obvious errors. Von Drais' Laufmaschine was a forerunner of the bicycle but wasn't a true bicycle as it didn't have pedals or a crank. It was in the 1860s that the French created the true bicycle called a velocipede. This developed into the Penny Farthing which was the first to be called a bicycle. So, McFarlane wasn't wrong and that's why I removed that text. A little info about the history of the bicycle could be inserted but isn't really necessary. Anyway, the text that I deleted as written is definitely wrong so my change shouldn't be reverted. It's still a nitpick over what Seth considers the design of the bicycle. He claims the "big wheel" was the first ever invented which is not accurate. Von Drais' device IS considered a forerunner of the DESIGN. The article DOES point out the velocipede - bicycle evolution. The edit is to stay. --Buckimion 02:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Whatever McFarlane might think is actually irrelevant. The article as written is misleading and makes an inaccurate and incomplete point about the evolution of the bicycle. Von Drais machine for one thing wasn't called a velocipede, the French gave it that name in the 1860s. Well, it's pointless to argue as you are clearly one of those editors who stake out certain articles as their domain and you will revert any edit made no matter how justified. I've made my case (which is airtight in both reasoning and evidence). That's all I can do. My Edits Why are you making me pick and choose my edits? There is nothing wrong with them. --Jack's Posse Fic 00:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Your changes to Julie Hagarty were totally unnecessary. I've observed you changing between first, last and other options as far as names with no consistency which tells me the only reason you're poking your thumb in there is to have yet another edit and another page to watch. This is the kind of BS I said will stop. --Buckimion 00:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) So you assume the worst in people, believe they have ulterior motives, and block them for being beneficial to the wiki? What you said is completely false--Jack's Posse Fic 19:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) What I've said for the last week is that we need to stop throwing out every edit made by others or altering them without just cause. YOU seem to assume everyone else is an idiot and only when you make subtle (or not-so subtle) changes is it acceptable. --Buckimion 20:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Carol's kid Is t just me, or has he been totally forgotten? If he hasn't been forgotten, then why is Stewie in his parents' bedroom? Susie aged somewhat between "Ocean's 3 1/2" and "Stew-Roids", so why can't the kid (who still hasn't been named). I think Stewie and his cousin would've been trying to get along somewhat--Jack's Posse Fic 23:59, March 29, 2011 (UTC) What did I do wrong? Hi there Buckimion. Its Timeoin. I am just wondering what exactly I did wrong? You wrote "''Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: Failing to check episodes for pre-existing pages" - ''I dont understand what you mean by that. Could you please explain it? (So that I know what I did wrong, basically). Um ... thanks, I guess. Other than my first mistake with accidentally creating the Phineas page (not realising there was a page made for him as a dual-entity page, I dont recall making any mistakes? You are creating pages without checking to see if a page already exists by either checking the episode itself (in addition to spelling the episode title correctly, you should never see red text for an episode title or it is not correct.) or by running a search in the search bar. For example, you created a page for Mordecai when a simple check would show we already have Mordecai the Dancing Yiddish Clown complete with picture. (On a similar note, all characters must be seen and have pictures to have a page. see: Family Guy Wiki: Editing Policy) Locking you out was a bit extreme and I hope to lift it by tomorrow but right now I'm sitting in a hospital on a laptop and can't monitor things 24-7 and you were piling things on a bit much for me to keep up. --Buckimion 13:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm, I misread the subtitles. I could have sworn that it said Mordechai. (But, having just gone back to the episode in question, I see I was mistaken - sorry about that :( ). Thankyou for the Editing policy link. My apologies for having created you trouble with my mistakes. I do hope that you get better son, though :) 13:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) DVD Volume 9 I hope that that dvd come out on may 2'Jones143!!Jones143 17:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I've heard a rumor that it's been delayed until fall. --Buckimion 18:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Shipoopi Um - I put that into the "References" section of that page. Per the Editing Policy page that you linked me to: "References should relate to a scene or title imitated in another medium such as a movie, television show or book.". Given that the song is EXACTLY the same as in the movie, "The Music Man", how does this belong in notes/trivia? (I provided a link to the YouTube video for further reference, too) :) 01:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) But it's not an copy or parody of the ACTION in The Music Man, It's just the song used. See t5he following sentence regarding songs. --Buckimion 01:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : Aaah, okay. Thanks for clearing that up. I took that to mean just the words used in songs (i.e. the Rock Lobster song) rather than the whole bizarre scene, which they do in the Shipoopi song. My bad :) 13:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : : : Whilst I'm here. Perhaps you might be able to answer a question of a completely different nature? The seasons listings, are they somehow different to the DVD listings of those seasons? (Perhaps this Is this just an Australian thing?) 13:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) FOX screwed up on virtually all overseas DVD sets by calling them "seasons" instead of "volumes" as in the US, having been told that overseas buyers only wanted to buy "seasons" even though each DVD set is NOT a broadcast season. --Buckimion 14:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : Okay. I thought it was just me. :) 15:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC)